Esclavas, Doblegadas
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Pero no rotas. No se quebrarán, no mientras que sigan juntas en cada momento de su sentencia. AyanexKasumi, one-shot. Lean, Disfruten y Comenten. Y no olviden: tengan un buen día y adoren AyanexKasumi. :3


**Esclavas, Doblegadas…**

 **Por el Mayor Mike Powell III**

Existen aquellos que creen que una mujer como yo no tiene pesares, que no se arrepiente de nada. ¿Pero en realidad? Hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento.

Me arrepiento de no haber podido ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a mi hermano Hayate. Me arrepiento de no haber podido ayudar a Ayane-chan a tener una niñez más feliz. Me arrepiento de que Ayane-chan haya crecido odiándome…me arrepiento muchísimo de que Ayane-chan haya tenido que verse involucrada en mi caza por parte del Mugen Tenshin y la secta Hajin Mon…hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, sí.

Sin embargo, hay _una sola cosa_ de la que no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo: haberme enamorado de mi media-hermana menor. Aquel día en el amanecer, cuando Ayane-chan y yo hicimos el amor en aquel bosque de cerezos en flor luego de una noche entera llena de los sonidos de espadas chocando…nunca antes me había sentido más cálida y viva.

No me cabe duda de que Ayane-chan conocía los riesgos de unirse a mí en el exilio. Ambas conocíamos bien los riegos…pero, bueno, cuando nuestros perseguidores por fin nos superaron en número, nos desarmaron y drogaron…incluso a medida que mi visión se oscurecía, mi mirada se cruzó con la de Ayane-chan y ella tomó mi mano, dándole un suave apretón. Le sonreí antes de quedar inconsciente.

 _La enorme recámara hace eco con sonidos de placer; Kasumi y Ayane sumidas en el éxtasis a la merced de al menos una docena de hombres bien fornidos._

Nunca tuve duda de que algo como esto pasaría de ser capturada…pero, honestamente, me imaginé que sería mucho peor…y probablemente lo habría sido, pero a pesar de mis arrepentimientos y lamentos, la presencia de Ayane-chan a mi lado cada día y cada noche hace el castigo por traición mucho más tolerable de lo que hubiera sido de estar yo por mi cuenta.

Ayane-chan, mi preciosa, amada hermanita, siempre está de mi lado en esta recámara en la que nos tocan, manosean y penetran docenas de hombros y mujeres cada minuto del día.

 _Dos hombres sostienen a Ayane y Kasumi por sus suaves caderas y les manosean el trasero a medida que las penetran por detrás. Los gemidos y suspiros de placer los comparten las hermanas una con otra mediante un beso apasionado y profundo, lleno de furor; un beso que se hace cada vez más urgente y desordenado con cada penetración en sus coños. Finalmente, Ayane y Kasumi no tienen más remedio que romper el beso para gritar de placer en el rostro de la otra al llegar ambas al orgasmo. Los hombres gruñen de placer y las empalan con sus vergas, rápida y furiosamente, antes de eyacular hasta lo más profundo de las mujeres._

Los hombres y mujeres tanto del Mugen Tenshin como del Hajin Mon nos han follado tanto…hace ya mucho tiempo que perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces un hombre ha eyaculado dentro de mí o cuántas mujeres me han manoseado hasta el orgasmo. Mucho menos puedo recordar cuántas veces me he corrido. Ni siquiera puedo seguir la cuenta de cuántos gritos de placer Ayane-chan ha soltado al venirse.

 _Dos hombres yacen de espalda en la cama con sus vergas en lo profundo de los coños de Ayane y Kasumi, las mujeres rebotando en los regazos de aquellos hombres con un tercero agarrándoles el cabello para que así le chupen el pene juntas, además de usar sus grandes y suaves pechos para efecto extra y hacer que el hombre eyacule en sus bocas a medida que ellas mismas se acercan al orgasmo gracias a la penetración por debajo._

 _Kasumi y Ayane están de manos y rodillas, y frente a frente, sus miradas borrosas conectadas a medida que se besan profundamente al ser manoseadas y lamidas por un trío de mujeres para cada una. Una mujer le lame con hambre la panocha a Kasumi por detrás, acariciándole las caderas y el trasero mientras que otra mujer le pasa el dedo índice y del medio por el ano a modo de provocación y la tercera mujer le susurra obscenidades al oído de la pelirroja mientras que le manosea, frota y estruja los pechos, pasando sólo la punta de sus dedos sobre los pezones endurecidos. Para Ayane, el tratamiento es casi el mismo, excepto que una mujer la provoca la panocha con sus dedos y otra le penetra el culo con la lengua._

 _Las hermanas ninja pronto empiezan a perder el control del beso, saliva gotea de las esquinas de sus labios e inevitablemente dejan salir gemidos y gritos de éxtasis al llegar a orgasmos simultáneos._

 _Kasumi y Ayane yacen sólo con la parte superior del cuerpo sobre la cama mientras la parte inferior la tienen en el aire, sostenidas con seguridad por dos hombres; Kasumi y Ayane están cara a cara en forma invertida, sus manos y dedos entrelazados por un lado y frotando a otros dos hombres con sus manos libres, gimiendo en el rostro de la otra con la penetración dura, salvaje y sin misericordia de parte de los dos hombres que les tienen las caderas y piernas en el aire. Los hombres entierran sus vergas en los coños de las hermanas y así las hacen gritar de placer, al mismo tiempo haciendo que masturben más fuerte y con más urgencia a los hombres arrodillados frente a sus rostros._

 _Los hombres follándolas eyaculan con enorme fuerza enviando así a las hermanas a orgasmos que les dejan irritadas la garganta de tanto gemir y gritar de placer. Los hombres cuyas vergas ellas estaban frotando también se corren y rocían con semen sus hermosos rostros y sus grandes y hermosos pechos._

 _Quejidos, gimoteos, sensuales lloriqueos provienen de Kasumi y Ayane a medida que una docena de mujeres hacen lo que quieren con ellas; una mujer besa a Kasumi profundamente en los labios, otra le agarra y masajea el trasero, otra le devora la panocha, una mujer le pone el pecho en la boca para que Kasumi le lame y chupe el pezón. Otra dama le hace lo mismo a los pechos de Kasumi, pujando los carnosos globos una contra el otro para así chupar ambos pezones al mismo tiempo._

 _Una mujer frota su propia vagina contra la de Ayane con la posición de tribadismo mientras que otra mujer le frota la panocha al mismo tiempo. Dos mujeres le lamen, frotan, manosean y en general hacen lo que quieren con los pechos de la ninja de cabello púrpura al mismo tiempo que otra mujer se siente sobre el rostro de lleno de éxtasis de Ayane para que la hermana menor le lama el coño._

 _Los gritos y llantos de éxtasis son constantes en tal orgía._

 _Tres hombres para cada dama; Ayane y Kasumi son penetradas por todos lados y por cada orificio, lado a lado, con sólo la mirada y un par de manos libres para estar entrelazadas a medida que un hombre las folla en el coño, otro por el trasero y otro hombre les hace hacer gárgaras al follarles la boca con su verga. Ambas hermanas se desmayan tres segundos luego de llegar al orgasmo junto con los hombres._

Ayane-chan debería odiarme, pero no. Ella no duda nunca en reafirmar su fe en mí y viceversa.

 _-No me importa lo que me hagan, Onee-chan. No me importa lo que pase. No me importa cuántas veces me corra, cuántas veces me rellenen de semen…Onee-chan, lo único que me importa es que estés aquí, conmigo, a cada momento. Te amo, Onee-chan. Te amo ahora y te amaré mucho después de que nuestra sentencia se termine._

 _Una sonrisa me ilumina el rostro y la sonrisa de Ayane-chan me entibia el corazón._

 _-Gracias, Ayane-chan. Gracias…yo también te amo. Te amo como no tienes idea…por favor, Ayane-chan…hermanita…- nuestros cuerpos, calientes y aceitosos luego de un día entero de sexo y fluidos corporales de hombres y mujeres, se pegan y frotan de forma erótica y placentera. Le susurro al oído a Ayane-chan…_

-Por favor, hazme el amor.

He susurrado esa petición noche tras noche y Ayane-chan, bendita sea por su dulzura y cariño, nunca me ha denegado. Esta situación, esta sentencia que Ayane-chan y yo debemos cumplir…considerando todo, es definitivamente agridulce. Si Ayane-chan no hubiese estado aquí conmigo a cada paso, habría deseado morir desde el comienzo.

Pero Ayane-chan me da la fuerza y voluntad para mantener la razón y no perderme a mí misma en este dolor disfrazado de placer y éxtasis. Es gracias a ella que sigo en pie aún hoy. Nuestro amor es algo que jamás vamos a lamentar y aunque seamos esclavas, aunque seamos doblegadas… _no estamos rotas_ y con Ayane-chan a mi lado, sé que _nunca_ nos quebraremos.

 _FIN_


End file.
